


Goodnight, Ann

by magicsophicorn



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/pseuds/magicsophicorn
Summary: Leslie asks Ann to accompany her to the state ‘Women in Government’ conference, but a booking mishap means they have to share a bed. (OMG there was only one bed!)
Relationships: Leslie Knope/Ann Perkins
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Goodnight, Ann

**Author's Note:**

> (It’s been a while since I watched Parks & Rec so not sure if this fits with the show timeline, basically it’s set after Ann and Andy break up, but before Ann and Leslie become really close friends.)

It was hard to say no to Leslie sometimes. She was just so… earnest.

“Okay, fine, I’ll go with you,” Ann sighed.

Leslie had asked, well begged really, for Ann to go with her to the ‘Women in Government’ state conference next weekend. Ann had absolutely no interest in, or knowledge of, government, but she didn’t exactly have any better plans for the weekend, and it really did seem to mean a lot to Leslie.

“Yay! This is going to be the best weekend EVER! Don’t worry, I’ll sort out all the arrangements for the hotel and travel, you just need to be ready to go at 6pm on Friday.”

Leslie’s smile was radiant and she was practically vibrating with excitement.

Ann nodded, not feeling nearly as enthusiastic as Leslie, but then she didn’t think anyone could be as enthusiastic about anything as Leslie was about… pretty much everything.

It was weird, but kind of endearing.

“I can do that,” Ann said, nodding.

Leslie grabbed her hands and squeezed them, holding them between their bodies.

“Thank you, Ann. It’s going to be great. Oooh, maybe I should make us some matching shirts? Team Knopekins? Annslie? Hmm, I’ll have to work on that…”

With a wave Leslie wandered off, still muttering to herself about what slogan she should put on the shirts, leaving Ann with a weird sensation of both dread and fondness.

What on earth had she just signed herself up for?

Only one way to find out…

\-------------------------------------------

The drive across state wasn’t nearly as painful as Ann had expected. In fact Leslie was great company and Ann had been crying with laughter on more than one occasion. Perhaps this weekend wouldn’t be so bad after all?

She still didn’t really know what to expect. Leslie hadn’t actually given her any information, not even about where they were staying. So she’d decided to be optimistic and packed a bathing suit, just in case the hotel had a pool.

She’d also brought a couple of books. The ones that had been sitting on her shelf for ages, that she’d been meaning to read but never quite found the time. She figured she could just sit and subtly read during all the big government talks or whatever, that way she was still keeping Leslie company but wouldn’t be bored to tears the entire time.

“We’re here!” Leslie announced, making Ann jump. She must have fallen asleep. She hoped she hadn’t drooled.

Ann looked out of the car window at the building they were parked in front of. She had been expecting a big modern hotel with a conference centre, but this was a quaint little old bed & breakfast. The conference must be held somewhere else, she guesed.

They made their way out of the car and up the steps into the reception of the B&B, Leslie grinning the whole way.

“You’re going to love it Ann, all the women working in government in the entire state will be there, they’re all so interesting and inspiring!”

As soon as they entered the building the plump woman sitting behind the reception desk started screaming, and Leslie screamed back at her.

“AAAAAAHHHHH!!! Leslie!”

“AAAAAAHHHHH!!! Delilah!”

Leslie ran over to the desk and the two women exchanged air kisses.

Delilah’s hair was dyed a pastel pink and was piled up in curls on the top of her head, reminding Ann of a cupcake. Her lipstick was a bright, almost neon, shade of pink and her dress was also pink, but another shade again.

“Oh Leslie darling, it’s so good to see you! It’s always my favourite time of year when you come to town.”

“Oh me too, me too! I wish every week could be Women in Government week! How’s the turnout for this year?”

Delilah squealed. “You’ll never believe it, it’s a full house!”

“No way! That’s amazing! Oh, where are my manners? Delilah I’d like to introduce you to my friend Ann.”

Ann waved awkwardly, not wanting to interrupt Leslie’s reunion with her friend.

Delilah gave her a quick scan up and down with her eyes, pursed her lips, then turned her attention back to Leslie.

“Well here’s your key darling, we’ll see you at 7 for the opening speech in the sitting room as usual.”

“Wait the conference is held here?” Ann asked in confusion. That couldn’t be right, this place was just a house, there couldn’t possibly be room for that.

“Yeah, isn’t it great?” Leslie said excitedly, “It’s such a cosy quirky venue, and Delilah is the best, we’re so lucky to have her.”

Delilah made an ‘oh shucks’ gesture with her hand.

“So, wait, how many people attend this conference?” Ann asked, still very confused.

“This is the busiest year yet,” Delilah said, “with you two that makes 9 women. I even had to get the summer chairs into the sitting room to fit you all in!”

“But you said all the women working in government in the entire state come to this thing?”

Both Leslie and Delilah smiled and nodded.

“So that means there’s only 8 women in the entire state who work in government? Wow, that’s… depressing.”

“That’s why it’s so important to inspire and encourage each other! We’re making great progress, that’s 2 more women than last year!” Leslie said, then paused, “of course one of them is you, and you don’t work in government, but still!”

Ann admired her ability to find the positive in everything, Leslie’s optimism was kind of infectious.

Delilah clapped her hands. “Well I’ll let you two get settled in your room and I’ll see you this evening darlings!”

They made their way up their stairs, Leslie leading the way, and down the hall to room number 5. Leslie unlocked the door and Ann followed her into the room.

She stopped in horror as she took in the sight in front of her.

All around the room were shelves and shelves of dolls with porcelain faces. All dressed in different costumes, but all staring blankly ahead with their pale white creepy faces.

Ann shivered.

“Oh dear,” Leslie said, “I think there’s been a mix up with our room.”

She pointed across the room and Ann looked over, only now noticing what she had missed before when she was focussing on those creepy dolls.

The room only had one bed.

“Don’t worry, I’ll go and sort this out with Delilah, you wait here.”

Before Ann could say anything Leslie had turned and headed back downstairs.

No way in hell was Ann waiting in the room with the creepy dolls. She quickly exited the room, shutting the door behind her, and instead milled around in the hallway.

After a few minutes Leslie came back up the stairs looking glum.

“I’m so sorry Ann, she can’t swap our room because the place is fully booked. We’re just going to have to share. It’ll be fun though, like a sleepover!”

Ann laughed nervously. She could cope with sharing a bed, that wasn’t a big deal, she was less sure she would be able to sleep at all in a room that looked like it came straight out of a horror movie. There wasn’t any alternative though so she couldn’t exactly say anything. There was no way she would make Leslie drive them all the way back home when she was so excited about the conference. Ann would just have to suck it up. It was just one weekend. How bad could it be?

\-------------------------------------------

The opening speech was surprisingly interesting.

Ann hadn’t bothered bringing her book down with her, she didn’t think she could get away with reading unnoticed in a room with only 8 other people.

She didn’t need to worry though. The speaker was talking about increasing diversity in the workplace and it was fascinating, if a little depressing at how far there still was left to go in that area. She even gave some great ideas that Ann wanted to suggest to her own boss for the future.

After the speech Delilah appeared with a tray of champagne and the women all chatted as they drank.

Leslie had been right earlier, they were all interesting and inspiring.

She met a lady called Samira who worked in the Planning & Protective Services department in the next town over from Pawnee, and a lady called Alex from the Public Works department of a larger city. They both had some incredible stories of the things they’d managed to achieve despite their belligerent male co-workers.

Ann couldn’t help but smile at the look of total awe on Leslie’s face as she listened to them speak.

It got late far too soon, and as the other women made their way to their bedrooms, Ann’s stomach lurched as she remembered the creepy doll infested room in which she was going to have to spend the night.

With a sigh she followed Leslie upstairs to their room, shuddering involuntarily upon entering. She swore the dolls were staring into her very soul.

They took their turns in the bathroom and eventually climbed into bed after a ten minute conversation where they attempted to ascertain if either of them had a preferred side to sleep on, and both insisted that they didn’t mind and that the other one should choose.

As her eyes adjusted to the darkness Ann realised that all the faces of the dolls almost seem to glow in the dark. It was the single most terrifying thing she had ever experienced and she involuntarily started to curl up in to a ball.

“Ann? Are you alright?” Leslie whispered, clearly unsure if she was asleep already or not.

“Yeah, it’s just… do the dolls not bother you at all? They’re terrifying!”

There was a pause for a moment.

“Oh, I thought they were kinda neat.”

Ann snorted a little bit. Of course Leslie would think they were cool. She really was unlike anyone Ann had ever met before.

“Well maybe we could talk for a while to take your mind off them until you fall asleep?” Leslie offered.

“That sounds nice, thank you.”

“So what did you think of the conference so far? Isn’t it just so awesome you can’t stand it?”

Ann chuckled to herself. She might not go that far, but it was definitely better than she had been expecting.

“It’s great, I’m definitely going to take some of those ideas for increasing diversity back to work with me.”

“Amazing! You’re going to change the world Ann!”

Again, she wouldn’t go that far, but Leslie’s optimism made her feel a bit warm and fuzzy inside.

“I wanted to ask you how you’re doing actually, I know you and Andy broke up recently, are you okay?”

The warm feeling instantly evaporated. This wasn’t something she really wanted to talk about.

“Oh yeah, no, I’m totally fine,” Ann said dismissively.

Leslie didn’t say anything, which surprised Ann, she rarely stopped talked.

After a few minutes she did speak, but much more softly then before.

“Can I ask you a question Ann?”

She didn’t feel like she could say no, even though she had no idea what Leslie was about to ask.

“Sure, I guess.”

“What did you see in Andy?”

Ann’s stomach turned to ice. This was heading dangerously close to that thing she kept hidden in the back of her mind, never allowing it to come to the surface. How could she answer that? The truth was he was just… convenient. She didn’t have to make any effort with him. He didn’t notice or care that her heart, and body, weren’t in it. She’d never seen anything in any man, other than a life where she didn’t have to question her feelings, didn’t have to risk anything. She couldn’t tell Leslie any of that though.

“He was… It was… Easy.”

“Oh _Ann_ ,” Leslie whispered, and in the dark she reached out and cupped Ann’s cheek with her palm, “you sensitive, beautiful, centaur, you deserve so much more than _easy._ You deserve someone who adores you, who makes you happy. Someone you adore in return. You _can_ have that, you _will_ have that.”

Ann felt tears pooling in her eyes, and was glad it was dark so that Leslie wouldn’t see them.

Leslie stoked her cheek with her thumb.

“We should go to sleep, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow,” Leslie said, withdrawing her hand.

“Thank you, Leslie,” Ann whispered, trying desperately not let her voice show everything she was feeling. The warm fuzzy feeling was back in her stomach, and the thing in the back of her mind was moving closer to the front, but this time she didn’t push it away. Maybe she should start to think about what she really wanted after all.

“Goodnight, Ann.”

“Goodnight, Leslie.”


End file.
